Battle for the High Seas
Event Overview Goal Build epic fleets and fight for control over the high seas! The time has come to set sail and pursue vast richs rumoured to lurk just over the horizon! user lumber to build a fleet of ships and send them out with swashbuckling admirals and powerful Dragons in search of Gold. Gold can be mined from islands, or stolen by destroying enemy fleets. Gold can be used to buy even more ships. Amass a big enough armada and you can blast enemies out of your territory and stake a claim to the choicest gold mines in the world! * Win 1 points per 40 Gold mined and safely brought back to your base * Win 50 points per enemy ship killed What is the World Map? * it's a giant ocean, peppered with Mines that valuable treasures * it's full of large Continents which can be controlled by any team Where am I? * Your base is anchored to a basic neutral continent. Far from impressive, but you can explore and conquer a better one with your team soon enough. How do I get started? * You have a Shipyard; use it to produce a fleet of Ships * Send Fleets of your dragons and weaponised ships across the ocean to loot Mines, take over continents, and blockade valuable territory How does fighting work? * If two enemy fleets show up at the same Mine or continent, they can attack one another * Use your dragons to lead your fleet into battle against the enemy * Enemy ships are like towers, courageously pilot your dragon to permanently destroy them * Beware! Even with a dragon leading your fleet, don't expect to escape unscathed - your fleet will lose ships too Why does my team want to take over a continent? * Continents provide quick access to nearby mines - find some really good spots and fight to make them yours so you can get the best loot! Higher level continents have more and higher level mines nearby * Continents are prestigious - they show off your might. The global map shows off who owns what worldwide * Need to teach a foe a lesson they'll remember? Go smash their fleets and evict them from their continents! Conquer the seas while they rebuild their fleet from scratch and look for a new, safer place to put thei base far from you Home Port Details * You can relocate your base by to any neutral continent, or any continent owned by your team * Relocating is like sending out your fleet, but your ships and dragons will tow your base to its ne home Blockading continents * You may send your ships to blockade any continent (except neutral ones) * A blockade delayes enemy ships for up to 1 hour, depending on the size of the blockade relative to the fleet it is blocking * Players whose bases are anchored at a continent can attack the blockade's fleets and vice versa * Friendly players (from any team) may send ships to protect a continent. Once they arrive, they may fight the blockaders * You may instruct all of your ships at home to patrol. these ships are vulnerable to attack, but as long as they remain alive a blockading team cannot capture the continent. A patrol may not be recalled for 20m after it is deployed. as ships arrive and depart, they automatically rejoin your patrol (if you have one active) Conquering Continents * The blockading team will gain ownership of it when and if: * No fleets are protecting the continent (including patrols) * Only one team is currently blockading the continent * The blockading team has been continuously blockading the continent for at least 5 hr Tell me more! * The world is a very, very big place. You can only see what is going on in the bit you control * The world is a big and dynamic place. you'll have to get out there and fight if you want to learn all it's secrets * Your fleet may find chests while extracting gold. The more gold you harvest, the more chests you are likely to find. Chests are delivered when your fleet arrives safely home with their loot (they will show up in the prize chest in the bottom-left corner of the screen when looking at your base) * Disclaimer: this is a new event. Please be aware that re-balancing sic may occur more frequently than other events. Share your opinions on the forums and help us shape it! This includes but is not limited to shipbuilding, war scoring, continent conquering, blockading and travel times. We'll do our best to avoid overly disruptive changes whenever possible. Category:Events